vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginji Amano
|-|Base= |-|Raitei= |-|Lord Of Creation= Summary Ginji Amano is one of the two main protagonists in the manga and anime series, GetBackers. He is the "G" in the GetBackers. Ginji is formerly the leader of the gang, VOLTS, that resides in the Limitless Fortress, and was known and feared as the Lightning Emperor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic | Unknown. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic | Unknown, at least High 6-A. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic | At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: Ginji Amano, Raitei, Lord Of Creation Origin: GetBackers Gender: Male Age: 16-21 Classification: Retrievers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3; As Raitei he can regean any wound instantly and survive a vital spot attack), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Possibly High; could regenerate after being turned to sand by The Voodoo King and stated to exist in pure energy form as Raitei and could reform himself back even if destroyed), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Can attack people's soul leaving the body intact, can also push a soul out of someone's body), Duplication and Plasma Manipulation (Due to the high temperature Ginji outputs anything in his vicinity is turned into plasma which he can use to fight or create clones), Technology Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (his body is like a powerful electromagnet), Aura (via Electric Charge, Electromagnetism and Heat), Heat Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (being close to Ginji will make one's blood boil), Energy Manipulation, Absorption (He can absorb any energy in the vicinity and once absorbed the energy of a whole Island to transform into Raitei), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb radiation and use that as energy), Disease Manipulation (Can cure diseases using temperature), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation (At 100% power Makubex stated Ginji was capable of destroying molecules), Age Regression (By transcending time in his Raitei form he can fight at point in time he desires such as when he turned to a kid while fighting Ban Mido), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Could go to a different dimension where the souls of other ppl where present), Existence Erasure and Purification (He managed to fully annihilate The Voodoo King who is the source of all evil without erasing Kagenuma Sarai who shares the same body as The Voodoo King), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Should be far superior to Ban's), Explosion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can break through Hyperspace), Precognition via Intuition (His Intuition far surpasses the likes of Paul who could live while being blind and use nothing but intuition to know how good coffee would be while having 0 knowledge on it, Paul could also use this to fight a swordsman while wearing blind glasses and having limited movements due to old age), Healing (can instantly heal from anything as Raitei), Non-Corporeal (stated that in Raitei form he exists as pure energy), Non-Physical Interaction (can physically grab non corporeal materials like water, physically punch souls and even affect the non existent beings of the beltline), Reality Warping (His Electromangetic waves are the same as those of infinity fortress which could affect how people percieve things and if they even slightly believe it to be real it will be real), Information Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification (Fought and destroyed Der Kaiser's Undead Monsters in a similar fashion like Ban), Reactive Evolution (Improved himself just by watching Paul's and Ban's fight), Power Mimicry (Copied Intuition from Paul after just seeing him fight), Possibly Fate Manipulation (Ginji electromagnetic waves are the same as those of the Infinity Fortress, due to this Ginji passively alters reality and stated that he could change history and the reason he left infinity fortress was so that he wouldn't affect the fate of everyone else), Aura and Empathic Manipulation (Charisma type. Everyone in Infinity Fortress saw Ginji as a leader and felt the need to follow him, this was also the reason he was the leder of the VOLTS. In the last arc everyone saw Ginji as a savior), Resistance to Stamina Reduction (Didn't get his stamina drained by the Beltline), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and more (He could change the story written by The Archive and was also unaffected by the changes of reality The Archive was bringing about. Ginji was stated to be an anomaly within The Archiver and as such unaffected by him), Illusion Creation (Is unaffected by the illusions Masaki creates), Death Manipulation (Could overcome his death written by The Archiver), Law Manipulation (Could go against Makubex' world rules and also against the rules of The Archiver), Metaphysics Manipulation (Should be able to resist lower logic due to existing in the beltline), Light Manipulation (In his Raitei form, Ginji passively absorbs photons as energy)| All previous abilities to a greater extent in addition to Statistics Amplification, Blessed (Can draw upon as much power as he needs from The Infinity Fortress), Immortality (Type 8, Raitei cannot cease existing as long as there is need for him, as long as there is evil in the world or as long as his help is needed to protect the future) | All previous abilities to a greater extent and all the abilities of The Archiver Attack Potency: Wall level with lighting attacks (Should be comparable to Ban Midou). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic (Can manipulate the code of The Archiver) | Unknown (Far stronger than before). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (Stated to be able to wipe out all life on earth). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic | At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (After transcending to the real world Ginji gains all the abilities of God and gains the right to rewrite the archiver to his will). Speed: FTL (He is far superior to the likes of Miroku) | FTL (Much faster than before) | At least FTL (Much faster than Raitei) | Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent (The Lord of Creation was stated to have been the one who recreated the world and sees every universe and future as mere dots) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown | Unknown, at least Multi Continent Class | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown (Far superior to Base) | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (Could tank hits from The Voodoo King) | At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (Scaling from The Archiver) Stamina: Infinite (He can never run out of stamina or power as he passively absorbs all photons and energy in the surroundings, furthermore he can draw as much power as he needs from the Infinity Fortress) Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Divine Design cards Intelligence: Academically dumb, but he is a really good fighter Weaknesses: He would usually avoid fighting or killing | None notable | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lightning Manipulation: Ginji is able to naturally generate lightning bolts from himself, as well as call lightning down to strike his opponent. It was mentioned that the lightning Ginji uses, is the same lightning that strikes the Infinity Fortress from the sky. However, he can also demand that same lightning to come to him, fueling him, no matter where he is located. * Microwave Radiation: Raitei can emit microwave-radiation and attack with superheated plasma or create clones from it. Opponents near him experience having their blood boiled due to the radiation he emits. * High Temperature: His body heat and the heat that he generates around him is so hot that he burns through rubber, steel, titanium and even forces that block out his electricity. He has been able to instantly evaporate water, stone, and steel platings upon generating heat. Key: Base | Raitei | Lord of Creation | True Lord of Creation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Holy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fate Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Age Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Card Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Studio Deen Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Logic Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Humans